Bad Company
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: -A Castiel based story-  The war in heaven is raging and the problems are piling up, but Castiel has one major concern. Raphael. And before long someone important goes missing; so Castiel employs the help of a few fellow angels  OCs  to track him down.


Disclaimer - I don't own a thing! Plot is entirely fictional and just for fun! :D ENJOY!

*Note, okay so I had an idea about a set of Cas based fics just about what is happening to him when he's not with Sam and Dean and the chaos that's going on in heaven etc etc. Thought I'd just post an intro chapter to see the response from you guys, so if you like it then review and I'll write more; Also if theres anything in particular you want to see, like maybe a bit of Sam and Dean, or also some dead characters etc, let me know in a review, it was originally just a Cas based fix, but the plot in my head is pretty flexible and I live to serve you readers! :D

The War in Heaven Series.

Bad Company.

Chapter 1.

Castiel wasn't sure how long he'd been sat here. Head in his hands with the camel mac puddled around him on the concrete step, legs planted, for at least the time being, firmly on the ground. The run in with Belthazor had not in the least comforted him in his hope for the angels caught in this civil war; And not only were many angels, like Belthazor, carving their own paths in battling from some sort of stance in heaven (by, in the nicest respect, immoral means), he was hearing that Raphael was gathering more and more followers. Not only did this strengthen the angels position and power in the war, it unnerved Castiel how much this new found control had gone to Raphael's head. The Archangel now not only had half of the armies of heaven on the hunt for Castiel, he was also on a rampage to bring down the semblance of ranks to bow at _his_ feet. Castiel rubbed his eyes roughly and looked out again onto the glistening waters of the lake. This had been a favourite place of Jimmy's before he'd become Castiel's vessel. The sailing boats that drifted lazily along the waters had once inspired calm in this body, a concept Castiel couldn't really comprehend, but then, he wasn't here to 'relax'.

He had reason to believe that Raphael was on a new conquest, and though he knew no details as of yet, his suspicions had been confirmed only an hour ago when he had received word that someone was missing. His shoulders twitched at the rustle of wings behind him marking the arrival of an average height, blond haired twenty something man. Castiel stood and turned to meet the angel, whose meat suit's appearance reminded him of a group of teens he'd once heard Dean describe as 'just another bunch of Abercrombie clad douchebags'.

"Castiel." The angel said.

"Hello Simael."

* * *

It had been a while since God had spoken, or at least made himself heard to Joshua, and the gardener had arrived at the conclusion long ago that neither word nor warning would come for anything much less important that the apocalypse. After having lived through that with little interference from his father, he stood by the his assumption and didn't expect to hear anything that day. No one often visited the garden either, Joshua continued to tend the flowers plants that grew there, if not for them, for himself, but having thrived for so long in the calm silence, he sensed immediately when someone intruded on his peace. Despite his apprehension about who this unexpected visitor could be, he could only imagine the chaos on the outside, (in heaven), he walked out from behind the tree he had been tending to and came face to face with Raphael and four other angels dressed in black whom he didn't recognise.

"Raphael," Joshua mumbled, afterwards not forgetting his place and remaining quiet. Part of him wanted to know if the rumours he had heard about Raphael's new found objectives and mental state were true; part of him really didn't. Either way, before the apocalypse the archangel had been ranks above the gardener and Joshua thought it wise to continue to abide by the standards of speaking he had used with the the higher tier angels before the war.

"Joshua. I hope I find you well."

"Yes." Joshua replied stiffly, he'd never quite trusted Raphael overly, even though they'd only met a few times. Now he particularly didn't trust the way the archangel made transparent small talk when he couldn't care less and was clearly here for something else.

"I require something of you, I wish you will come with me."

"I can't leave the garden unattended brother, what do you want with me?" Joshua said through gritted teeth, he already knew what was coming. Raphael took a long step closer to Joseph, bearing down on him. The false friendliness drained from his face so quickly that Joshua wondered if it had ever been on those features at all.

"Let me make this a little clearer," the Archangel replied, in a pleasant tone that completely contradicted the expression of the threat but made it so much more intimidating, "come with me, or I drag you out."

Joshua didn't say a word. He wasn't a coward, but he was greatly outnumbered, and as Raphael's angels stepped towards him he held up his hands. Looking up at Raphael he just nodded. The archangel laid his hand on Joshua's neck and with a chorus of flapping wings the garden was empty for the first time in millennia.

* * *

(End Ch1)

*Note - So, what did you think? Don't forget to review! :D


End file.
